superlpheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Races
This page lists all of the planned races that were never seen on YouTube. Pokemon Gold Recording date: December 14th 2013 Parts recorded: 2 This was Brightwolfz's pick for winning Donkey Kong Country 1. Only two parts were recorded for the race. This was also 'technically' the first apperance of 'Sinisterkun' for the SuperLPHeroes. This race was later replaced with the unofficial Wario Land race. Race Standings (after the two parts): 1st - Brightwolfz 2nd - Sinisterkun 3rd - Drakmanka 4th - GoldGleeGamer1 Sonic Adventure DX This was RedemptionsEdge's pick for winning Super Mario World. Out of all the lost races, this one never got recorded. Therefore there are no rankings available. But this race was later replaced with the unofficial Super Mario Kart race. It was originally scheduled for 2014, but three years later Turbo decided to pick this game as an unofficial race (Sonic Story only). (OLD) Super Metroid Recording date: February 8th 2014 Parts recorded: 2 This race was re-done a few months later with a different group of racers, and it's the one you can actually see on YouTube today. The race was lost after two of the participants went MIA after recording the race. This would be (unoffically) Drakmanka's final race with the group. The race however was captured on GunarmDyne's stream and can now be viewed (from his perspective) in two videos on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyaSf7Pwh-0&feature=youtu.be Race Standings (may not be fully accurate): 1st - GunarmDyne 2nd - CaptainTurbo 3rd - Sinisterkun 4th - Brightwolfz 5th - GoldGleeGamer1 6th - Drakmanka Super Punch Out Recording date: July 7th 2014 Parts recorded: 1 This was an unoffical race that was chosen from four different games after recording a race for Sinisterkun's 'Brutal Races'. The race was actually finished and lasted only one part but the winner lost his video files and thus the race will never be seen on Youtube. This was also 'technically' the first appearance of 'GreenThorne' for the SuperLPHeroes. Race standings (though not offical): 1st - Sinisterkun 2nd - CaptainTurbo 3rd - GreenThorne 4th - GoldGleeGamer1 (OLD) Super Castlevania 4 Recording date: July 21, 2014 Parts recorded: 3 Sinisterkun got to option to pick another unofficial race after losing his file from the Super Punch Out race. Although the race was finished, one racer deleted his files and two other people never got their video files in. This was also supposed to be RedemptionsEdge's triumphant return to the channel. Despite all of this happening, this race has been re-done and can be seen on YouTube today. And the stream from this race can be seen on Dyne's channel. Race standings (though not offical): 1st - Sinisterkun 2nd - GunarmDyne 3rd - CaptainTurbo 4th - RedemptionsEdge 5th - GoldGleeGamer1 6th - Lady Lexis (OLD) Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Kid Link) Recording date: April 12, 2015 Parts recorded: 4 This was Lady Lexis's pick in a drawing for unofficial races, the group decided to just do the 'Kid Link' section (playing the game until obtaining the Master Sword) since it would be too long otherwise which didn't make sense since it was a unofficial race. The game was originally to have 6 people taking part, Sinisterkun had to leave during the race due to lateness and Raziel99 (who was suppose to finally make his race debut) experienced a computer crash. Even the others suffered several technical issues, slowdown, game freezes and the reason why the race was scrapped: Corrupted video files. After this attempt was scrapped, Lady Lexis has decided to pick another game. A year and a half later, it was finally decided to re-do this race, but with a different roster. Rankings: 1st - RedemptionsEdge 2nd - MidiGuyDP 3rd - Lady Lexis 4th - GoldGleeGamer1 Top Gear 2 This was originally Sinisterkun's pick for being runner-up in Super Empire Strikes Back. This race was cancelled because the race was very long, GreenThorne lost his footage due to a computer crash. Sinisterkun has chosen a different game to replace this game. I Rankings (after four parts): 1st - Sinisterkun 2nd - GoldGleeGamer1 3rd - GreenThorne (OLD) Shovel Knight Race Night: June 24th, 2017 Race Videos: Race Runtime: This was a unofficial race chosen by Sinisterkun. Due to files coming in very late and some files not been given in at all the race was scrapped and it was agreed upon by several of the race participants to redo the race at a later time. However, the race was salvaged by CaptainTurbo (without Lady Lexis's files) and can be found on his personal channel here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAszviAOgUxqEw3YZQZGa7TF5tW_1Rxvt Rankings: